


Gone and Back again

by ViolentRenegade



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, Dark, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Murder, Other, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-War, Psychological Torture, Rape, Romance, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Smut, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentRenegade/pseuds/ViolentRenegade
Summary: Hermione is given the task of going back in time to destroy the horcruxes to stop the Wizarding Wars. She aims to fix Severus Snape along the way, while she tries to save her best friends parents. Will she succeed or will she fail, causing more suffering for all involved?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter One

Clutching her robes around her, she slumped against a tree near to the edge of the black lake. Every time she thought of the events of the last year, her stomach sank deeper. "Gods, how do I get out of this?" She grumbled. Slender, shaking hands raked through a riotous mess of honeyed curls before she dropped her head to her knees and they curtained around her.

"Miss Hermione? Professor Snape is looking for you. He said to meet in his office, preferably now."

Hermione threw her hair back to glare at the poor second year he had sent.

"You can tell that bastard I have no intentions of going to his office and to leave me be!"

The student scurried off, before Hermione could get to her feet. Her swollen belly, knocking her off kilter slightly, the contractions finally ceased. She rubbed the side, hoping to comfort the child, instead bringing on her own tears.

All of this because she decided to save Lily blasted Potter.


	2. Chapter Two

"Now, dear child, the type of magic we're employing will only be temporary, but you control when to come back." Professor Dumbledore smiled sweetly, while Hermione thumbed her necklace "Minerva has placed the words inside the locket you wear. When you return, this place may not be how you remember, depending on how the timeline is altered."

"I understand, Professor. What of the letters? How do I find-" She was thrown from her train of thought by a slamming book, and billowing robes sweeping up beside her.

Professor Snape towered over her, but his gaze fixed on Dumbledore. "This is a ridiculous task. You don't even know this plan will work, and you're willing to put this girl in danger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, before crossing one sculpted leg over the other, a movement not lost on Snape. "I believe I hardly qualify as a girl anymore, professor, but thank you for your concern." She cocked an amber eyebrow and smiled sweetly. 

Cheeky little witch. She looked so small compared to the large arm chair she occupied, aside from the way her hair was surrounding her young face. He could sweep the chit up and run to safety if he so wished. The thought caused his spine to stiffen before he turned his frustrations to Dumbledore. 

"Severus, Mrs. Granger is more than qualified for the task I've given her, and I believe will be better suited than Potter."

The look on Dumbledores face made Snape more than uncomfortable. The old man was hiding something, but even he knew better than to press on what. He glanced at Hermione for a second before, straightening his shoulders and storming out of the Headmasters office all too quick. He needed to breathe. Yes, fresh air, and then he would come back to send the girl off. 

Hermione blinked before turning back to the elderly wizard. She thought she saw a look of concern flash across the potion masters face before he fled. Maybe she was over analyzing. She would have to ask him when she had a second.

"Mrs. Granger, there is one more thing."

She noticed the twinkling in the Headmasters eye.

"I know of your affection towards a certain bat-like member of our school, and I'd like you to do him, well, all of us a favor."

She could feel her face and chest flush red as he winked before popping a few candies into his mouth and sat back in his chair "Sir? I don't quite understand."

"Win Severus' affection, Ms. Granger. Become his friend, or his love if the chance permits. Keep him from the damnation he's long since faced over the years. Do what you must. " he waved his hand through the air, before sealing the letters for her.

Hermione's mouth went dry. Dumbledore must be out of his mind. Snape only has affection for Lily Evans, who is a ghost, and the mother of her best friend. 

"Now, Ms. Granger, you must be off. The horcruxes must be found as soon as possible before your friend is born. Come back as soon as you're finished, as we don't know what kind of stress your body will go through being displaced."

She placed the wax sealed letters in her purse, trying to fix them into a spot she knew they'd be easy to find. She heard something crash from inside the bag. "Damn. I'll fix it when I get there" She grumbled. 

Dressed in muggle jeans, and a charcoal jumper, her charmed purse transfigured to a small leather satchel. Hermione shook her riot of curls loose from the hair tie. Dumbledore gave her an approving nod. 

"We are not entirely sure where on the grounds this spell will deposit you, but you know them well enough to return here, and speak with my former self. Severus, dear boy!"

After a moment, Snape stalked back into the Headmasters office, looking more resolved than the anger he had before. "Yes?" Had he been just outside the door this whole time?

"It's time. If you will-" Dumbledore made a gesture towards Hermione, before Snape stepped to her. 

He was close enough to her that she could breathe in the scent of parchment, and the herbs from the potions classroom. He was almost a foot taller than she was, which made her eye level with the buttons that lined down his chest. Without thinking, she reached up and fingered the button she believed to be over his heart. A sharp intake of breath escaped the potions master before he gripped her jaw with a large hand, and tipping her head back, poured a sickly flavored potion past her lips.

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he stared at her. She choked down the potion, and he released her before she began sputtering. She wiped her mouth, and looked back up at Snape. The impassive look on his face was betrayed by the concern in his eyes. His hands fisted into her hair, and his lips pressed to her forehead so quickly, Hermione didn't register what he was whispering. 

All at once, he released her and took several large steps back to Dumbledore. She felt as if her body were being sucked into a vacuum, being pulled too hard, too fast, room spinning. "Good luck Ms. Granger" was all she heard before the loud roar in her head took over her senses. Next she knew, she landed flat on her back on damp ground, wind knocked from her lungs before fainting.


	3. Chapter Three

The pounding in her head was only combated by the heavy dampness in the air around her. Struggling to breathe was hard alone, but the sound of twigs snapping and footsteps coming up on her was enough to cause her to panic. Blurry eyed, she stumbled to her feet and aimed her wand at the offending sound.

“Are you alright?”

The voice was...familiar. She blinked rapidly before her vision cleared enough for her to make out dark hair and large hands, raised in a kind of surrender. 

“Quite. I-I fell, is all” she all but groaned as she pressed the heel of her free hand to her temple and shook her head. What in the bloody hell did he do to me?

“Would you like some help back to the castle, miss...Er...sorry I didn’t catch your name?” He, tilted his head, eyebrow quirked, as her eyes shot up to the tall observer in front of her

“Hermione.” Damn. Stupid!

She stared at the boy wide-eyed for a moment as she realized he was the younger self of her former potions master. He still stood over a full foot taller than her, however he looked healthier than she remembered. His pale, sallow skin had life to it. Some of the faded scars appeared recently healed, others she had memorized were completely gone. His usually greasy, raven hair was clean, and his eyes, although still the same taunting obsidian she knew, seemed softer. She stared at his hands a moment. His long, slender fingers were still peppered with calluses, and cuts, though not as many as she remembered. 

This was not Professor Snape, indeed. 

Severus cleared his throat, snapping Hermione from her reverie. “I was asking what you were doing out here to begin with. It’s not something most students are fond of.” His baritone gave her little comfort as her the pressure in her temples spread to behind her eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing, sir.” she grumbled as she slipped her wand back into her sleeve. His eyebrow quirked, a smirk slipping across his face, as he reached for his leather satchel.

“Severus.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes never leaving he small, dirtied form in front of him. “I was actually collecting potions ingredients for something I’m putting together for a friend.”

He’s terribly friendly. Maybe I got here before his fallout with Lily.

Brushing her body off, she made her way towards him “may I ask what and whom? Or is that too many secrets told?” She winked as she pulled her riot of curls into a ponytail. 

Severus stiffened, her proximity too close for comfort as the gentle sent of vanilla and jasmine assaulted his senses. How was he supposed to prove himself to Lily if this stranger was twisting his insides? Her amber eyes felt as if they were sending flames across his face. Her porcelain skin was tempting him to touch it. Her slender frame and the mess of copper blonde curls that surrounded her, even pulled back, called something foreign inside of him.

Lily will not like this at all. Pull yourself together. Take her to the castle and the other brutes will help her.

The pressure became too much as black spots danced across her vision. Hermione’s eyes rolled and closed, her body softly jarring itself to keep awake. Severus noticed the blood trickling from her ears. He pulled his wand, and, making a mental note of the way she subtly flinched, began to asses for injuries.

“I should take you to Madame Pomfrey, you seem to have fractured your skull.”

He threw his bag over his shoulders, and scooped Hermione up. The squeak that escaped her mouth caused an unwelcome smile to briefly cross his face as he cradled her to his chest. He began briskly walking back to the castle.

One arm wrapped around his neck, the opposite hand holding onto his shoulder, Hermione’s head lulled against his chest. Severus did his best to keep his composure. Injured or not, he felt a comfortable warmth spread through his chest for this strange girl.

It’s just because I’m close to her. Everyone feels comfort from touch.

“So, tell me about this potion for your friend. Do you need any help?”

Severus shook his head. “I usually brew a few potions at a time in my room. My best friend asked if I could make wide-eye and wit-sharpening for exams.”

The dense woods began to open up to a pasture in front of the castle. “I’m sure he’s very grateful you’re making the equivalent to muggle adderall.” Hermione mocked, weakly. The headache was becoming unbearable, her vision tunneling.

“Well, he is a she. I’ve known Lily since I was young.”

“You should introduce us after I get my classes sorted.”

Severus chuckled “We’ll see. Her boyfriend is a right arse.”

“Hmm” was all she was able to manage.

Hermione began to go slack, her hand falling from his shoulder to dangle  
“Stay awake, Hermione. We’re almost to the hospital wing.” He cooed as he broke into a sprint for the corridor to the hospital wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione thrashed her body, screaming. Hot tears burned at her cheeks. The tile floor of the ballroom biting at her injured body as her howling echoed off the walls. Blood pooled on her clothing at the wounds. Bellatrix had her full weight on Hermione’s chest, taunting her. Try as she might, the young girl could not buck the older witch off of her. Lucius Malfoy watched her as his crazed sister in law teased Hermione’s skin with blades. Another fresh cut caused another scream to rip through her chest “Help me! Please! No!” 

She jerked her arm loose of Belltrix knee, and swung for the witches head, catching her cheek. The shrill anger was the cue Hermione had knocked the bitch off enough. She took the opportunity to jerk out from under Belltrix, who was regrettably faster than Hermione knew. She was thrown forcefully onto her chest, her head smashed into the floor before having her jumper ripped to expose her back.   
“Tsk tsk Muddy, you should be playing nice, I just wanted some girl chat” 

Cackling, Bellatrix snatched a fistful of hair, and twisted it into her fist. “Now lets show my dear Lucius what pretty little noises you make” 

Hermione found Lucius staring at her with...remorse? Did he fear for her life? Did he care? The thoughts cut short as another scream tore through as the blade was drug across her back.

“Hermione!”

She woke choking on a potion being poured down her throat. Madame Pomfrey stared at her as if she were possessed. Professor Dumbledore was watching her from a distance, his head cocked off to one side, her letters in his hand. Professor McGonnagal was patting Hermione’s face with a damp cloth. They all looked the same, but not. They were still the way she remembered, but all seemed as they did from her first year of Hogwarts too. The stress of the war hasn’t changed them yet. 

“You’re safe, child. Breathe.”

It felt so good to hear McGonnagals voice again. The one woman who had always helped at all costs to ensure she was safe. It was like being with her mother, again. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. Ground yourself. How many pillars in this room? How many windows, how many beds?

“Poppy tells me that young Severus helped you here. You were close to dancing with death, dear.” Dumbledore finally spoke, before holding up the letters she had addressed to him. “As soon as Poppy sees you healed, and you’re ready, Minerva will bring you to my office to discuss these letters, and your stay here with us. Please take your time.” 

Dumbledore smiled, before making his way out of the hospital wing. 

How did he find the letters? Did Severus go through my bag? Where is my bag?!

Hermione sat up, discarding her blankets and quickly throwing her legs off the side of the bed. “Madame Pomfrey, have you seen my wand and purse, please?” 

The gown the healer had dressed Hermione in was quickly wrapped around her form. The scars on her body, however, did not go unnoticed. 

“The chest at the end of the bed, dear.” Pomfrey motioned toward the small wooden box “the Snape boy, put everything in there when he gave you to me.”

Trembling, she ran to the box for her things. A slight relief washed over her, as the security charms hadn’t been broken. How did he get the letters?  
Her feet felt like lead as she moved back to the bed, exhausted.

“Come, Poppy, let the young lady dress.” The thick brogue flooding Hermione with memories, as they left her on the side of her hospital bed. 

A flick of her wand closed a curtain around her, before placing a silencing charm. Pull yourself together! There are lives at stake! You have a task to complete! Yet the tears flowed, unwelcome, as she pulled what she needed from the satchel and recited the list of horcruxes to herself.

________________________________________

Severus watched the girl from the door of the headmasters office. He was to take her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies, then back to the Slytherin common room. Surely Malfoy would be better suited for this kind of babysitting assignment. He has the patience, and tongue for these things. The slightly older wizard was always better when it came to young witches. Even Narcissa admitted it. Yet Dumbledore insisted it be him, with the real reason hiding behind this facade of assisting a classmate. Yet he couldn’t deny the pull in his chest as he watched her.

She nodded at the headmaster, the loose riot of curls bounced with the movement. She wore an oversized black cable knit sweater that swallowed her small torso, and stopped just at her hips. The navy colored muggles jeans were faded, and hugged her curves. Her small feet hidden by a pair of black leather ankle boots. The small purple purse dangling from one hand, while the other fussed with the hem of the sweater. She was stunning, honestly. Severus felt a knot tighten in his gut when she turned and gave him a smile as the headmaster called him over. Her mane of hair fell past her shoulders, just above her breast with tendrils kissing the blush that rose from her neck to cover her face. His instincts told him to brush the offending hair away, but he wouldn’t. He would maintain his indifference, and do as instructed for the day.

“You and Miss Underland will have a day to get everything she needs. Please see the other students welcome her when you return. Have a good day.” 

Dumbledore had his telltale twinkle in his eye. She must have something to do about it. She pulled her purse over her head to cross her chest, and smiled sweetly “After you, Snape.” She gestured to the fireplace and jar of floo powder. Clearly she has something to do with it.  
He rolled his eyes, grabbed a handful of powder, a clear shout sending him in a green flash to Diagon Alley. 

“And one more thing, miss.” Hermione turned to see the elderly man was just shy of his office door “Severus is a troubled boy, but he can be kind. If you care for him as this letter says, I encourage you to do what you think is best for him.”

Hermione’s smile faltered for a moment. She cared for the potions master, the bat of the dungeon, the war hero. She stayed beside him while he healed, although he rarely spoke to her but to say what he needed. The memory of him bleeding out, a huddle of black fabric and blood against the far wall of the shrieking shack flashed across her minds eye. She felt the fear, the panic rising in her chest as her hand began to tremble. What if she couldn’t help him? What if she wasn’t enough? Lily is enough, and he would die for her if she asked. Stop it! You’re enough! Stop with this girlish nonsense! You’ve fought a war, surely one man is not going to break you.

She steadied herself as Dumbledore nodded before taking his leave. She chewed her bottom lip, turning back to the fireplace. A handful of floo powder, her back to the chimney wall “Diagon Alley!” And she was off.

————————————————  
Severus hadn’t said much over the few hours they had been in Diagon Alley. A few short directions, a few expletives under his breath while in Gringotts as that took longer than expected. Hermione had cleared her accounts, both muggle and magical, but only deposited what she believed she needed for her time here. 

The flush that crept up Severus face as Madame Malkin had fitted Hermione for her school robes became a cause for Hermiones curiosity. Madame Malkin had conformed Hermione’s muggle clothes into a school uniform that was slightly too tight, exposing her curves, and the smooth skin of her legs to Severus, before loosening them to a size she approved. After handing Hermione the box of school clothes, she returned her clothing to the ensemble she arrived in. She smiled, turning quickly on her heels, and headed for Flourish and Blotts. Severus kept a pace behind, watching her carefully. 

Hermione used a shrinking charm on the box from Madame Malkin, before slipping it into her bag as they stepped into Flourish and Blotts. Severus took up a leather wingback chair in one of the sitting areas tucked away in a corner. Crossing one leg over the other, he watched the girl before him with that uncomfortable pull in his chest. She fussed at the collar of her sweater with one hand while the fingertips of the other traced the spines of the book. He watched as she pulled what she needed, his eyes always wandering back to her lips. He could imagine himself freeing her abused bottom lip as her warm chocolate doe eyes bore into him. His fingertips brushing over the soft pink of her cheek before being tangled into her copper curls. Her small form being pulled into him as he leaned into her scent. Her lips brushing against his before he cupped her face. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Hermione asked, with an eyebrow quirked. She had her hands on the armrests of the chair, and was leaned down to eye level. The muscles in his jaw twitched, causing a smirk to pull at the corners of Hermione’s lips. She was close enough that a small lean forward would cause their noses to brush against each other. 

“Quite. Back to the castle?”

She looked disappointed for a moment before nodding. “I would like to take one of the carriages back. My head hurts from the floo.” 

She straightened her body and held a hand out to help him from his chair. Severus stared at her hand, perplexed by the faded purple scar that traveled from the joint of her slender pinky, across her palm to end just above where her wrist meets under her thumb. “Well? Let’s go!” She urged, a giggle bubbling up with her words as he finally took her hand. Once he was on his feet, he could feel the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as she beamed up at him before sashaying out the door.

The pull became a warmth that spread through him. He would have to get to know this peculiar witch better. After all, Lily had Potter, right?


	5. Chapter Five

They had just made it to the carriages to make the trip back to Hogwarts. Had they been a few minutes slower, they would’ve had to wait hours for the next group. Severus had picked a spot towards the front of the carriage and settled in, Hermione sitting just across from him. Thankfully, being the last ones allowed them the whole carriage to themselves, as Severus had deposited the potions ingredients he purchased on the floor beside them. 

She stared just to the front of the carriages, almost troubled. Severus couldn’t help but admire the small lines that formed on her face. The gentle upturn of her nose, the pouting bottom lip pulled into her teeth, the small frown that began to form. She was seeing something he wasn’t. What was he missing that was troubling her? He followed her line of sight, and saw nothing. Did it bother her there were no horses? She didn’t seem like the kind of girl who would worry about that sort of thing. She turned her sights to him. She gave him a smile, but he could see a sort of suffering in her eyes. 

“Can you see them?” She whispered, the slight frown settling back onto her face when he shook his head. Had she gone mad?

“I’ll have to show you my research then. Thestrals can only been seen by those who’ve seen death.” She sniffed before wiping the unwelcome tears from her face with her sleeves. 

Severus tilted his head to the side, watching the girl before him begin to break. What breaking points has she reached? Who has she lost? Before he could realize what he was doing, he had moved across the carriage to sit next to her. Tucking her into his side, arm wrapped around to hold her, she laid her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes. He wanted to kiss the tears from her cheeks, to comfort her, tell her things would be alright, but he wouldn’t. He left his face impassive, and remained quiet as her body relaxed into him, her breathing leveled. They had at least two hours before they got back to the castle. 

He nuzzled his face into her curls, stroking the back of one of her hands with his thumb, while the other hand trailed up and down her arm. She was so delicate. He felt his stomach flip as she pressed into him, turning her face into his robes. Maybe a nap would be best for the time being. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his spot. 

———————•————•———————

Severus woke with a start as Hermione’s nails bit into his hands, tears assaulted her cheeks, and her face stuck in a grimace as whimpers and cries slipped passed her lips. He cupped her face with his hands and found she was still sleeping, but stuck in her night terror. 

“Hermione, wake up.” He stroked his thumbs over her cheeks “Hermione!” He shouted, shaking her head roughly to rouse her. The startled look in her reddened doe eyes confirmed his suspicions. “What was it?” He scanned her face for answers, but was met by her fingers grazing his throats, her eyes focused on where they traced. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” It was just barely audible, but her voice was trembling. 

“What do you need? How can I help?”

She blinked, gently shaking her head before pulling away from him. She cast a quick tempus “We’ve only got a few minutes til we get to the castle” being the last thing she said for the remainder of the trip. 

She really was becoming such a strange girl, but she was comfortable with him. Maybe only because he saved her in the forbidden forest. Some sort of attachment built on her idea of a debt? Surely.

———————•—————•——————

After returning to the castle, making their way to the dungeons, Severus decided now was the time to introduce her, although briefly, to the Slytherin common room and dormitory. 

Hermione was slightly taken aback by how elegant everything looked. She rationalized the house was comprised mainly of purebloods, so they would accept nothing but the best. The tanned marble blended into the the old stonework of the castle walls, the blackened fireplace with an ornately decorated mantle took up space along the side wall. Every so often there seemed to be a floor to ceiling window looking into the black lack, algae coating the edges. Round lamps that almost seemed like green wisps hung from wrought iron chains of various length. Leather couches on either side of a Persian rug in front of the fireplace. Hand carved tables and chair occupied the rest of the floor space.

Severus pushed her by the small of her back to a head of familiar platinum hair that occupied one of the leather couches. As they rounded, Hermione was met by the face of Lucius Malfoy. Steel grey eyes met Hermione’s chocolate as she heard herself gasp. A slow smile crept across his face as he set his book down beside him. 

Lucius was still handsome as ever, probably more so now than she remembered. Practically flawless, and with the same haughtiness about him. A sharp jaw line leading to a sculpted chin, perfect Cupid’s bow atop a full bottom lip, slender, upturned nose. Dark brows contrasted agains pale skin. His white hair smoothly running down past his shoulders. He wore a pressed white button down shirt, his sleeves rolled just past his elbows. Charcoal trousers were fitted to his legs, one crossed elegantly over the other. Ever the same self-righteous, imposing prick.

“Ah, Severus! You’re back, and you’ve picked up an English Rose along the way. How are you, darling?” The smile on his never faltering as he stood and took her hand, kissing the back gently. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Hermione’s tone was flatter than she intended, as she pulled her hand back, and crossed her arms over her stomach to hide the trembling. 

He placed his hand over his chest and feigned hurt before chuckling “it seems I’ve been greeted by a thorn, wherever did you find her, Severus?” 

“Hermione Underland, this is Lucius Malfoy. He’s Slytherins Prefect this year.” Severus turned his attention to Malfoy “she’s a new student, Dumbledore had me take her to get her supplies. She’ll be staying with us until further notice.”

“Excellent. Now, miss Underland” he gestured to the spot next to him as he returned to his place on the couch “you must tell me about yourself, and your family.” 

Hermione forced her body to relax as she complied, glancing at Severus who offered a warm smile before sitting across from them. 

“I moved here from Skye, I’ve been made to live among muggles my whole life, I have no family, and aside from Severus, no friends. I’ve come to go to school, and the Headmaster was kind enough to allow me.” She never broke eye contact with Lucius, hoping her lies were convincing enough for the master of deceit himself. 

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head “You poor creature, life among muggles” he scoffed “I can hardly imagine the depravity.” 

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, forcing it to sound like a forlorn sigh.

“Well, I am Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family, and the prefect for Slytherin. Both of my parents are dead, and I’m setting my sights on Narcissa Black for marriage. Severus and I have many friends in common, though his friends are few and far between-“

“Watch it, Malfoy.” Severus spat, irritation plain on his face. 

Lucius cocked his head in Severus direction. “He’s still bitter about his little tantrum in front of Lily.” His brow furrowed as he waved his hand through the air”Honestly, Snape, if she’s going to get out of sorts over being called a name during a fight, then she’s better off gone. Speaking of which, it’s almost time to go, Sev. The game starts soon.”

The last phrase piqued Hermione’s curiosity. “Game? May I join? Otherwise I’ll be stuck in the dormitory twiddling my thumbs the rest of the night.”

She noticed Severus eyes widen incrementally, although his expression never changed. She wondered for a moment if she’d ever be able to see raw emotion on his face before Lucius had grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet “Of course Hermione can come with us! It’s like a game of Cat and Mouse, you see” He twirled Hermione slowly, tapping his lips with his forefinger. “You’ll need to wear some thing easier to run in, and all black. We’ll be playing in the forbidden forest, and you want to be stealthy as no wand are permitted during the game.” 

Lucius faced Hermione towards Severus, stepping behind her, and gripping her by her shoulders gently. “If you will, Sev?” He quirked an eyebrow and moved to stand beside Severus. Severus stared at her thoughtfully, eyes roaming her body before returning to her face. Pulling his wand from his sleeve, touching it to the collar of her shirt, and gently gliding down the length of her body. Hermione clenched her fists as the sweater tightened and lengthened around her, while her jeans lost their heaviness. After a breath, she stood before the two males in an knee length A-line dress, the fabric creating a sweetheart bodice to cover her breasts. Floral lace sleeves wrapped gently around her arms before cascading over the dress to form the scoop of her neck line. Her jeans became a set of sheer black knee highs, with floral lace trailing her calves to match her sleeves. 

Lucius applauded, while Severus cheeks flushed red. He brushed a few stray curls from her face to be tucked behind her ear. “Absolutely exquisite. Just follow us to the forest, and we can explain along the way.”

Lucius wrapped her arm around his, not noticing how Hermione slipped her wand under her skirts as they made their way from the common room. 

The friend trailing behind, however, had seen everything, with fear for the girl rising into his throat. He knew the nature of these games. 

Was there any way to protect her once the game started? He racked his brain as they made their way from the castle, Hermione looking back at him for reassurance every few minutes. There had to be something.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*

They had just made it to the edge of the forest, Hermione had a feeling danger was closing in. Choosing to ignore it, as she needed to get as close as possible to these young men, she allowed Lucius to hand her off to Severus. His hands had become like ice, despite the steeled look and hard obsidian eyes she had become accustomed to during her school days. He was afraid, but determined not to let her know, causing her slight panic to ripple that much farther. 

“Please take her to the clearing with the rest of the girls, I need to go gather the cretins before we start.” Lucius clipped his cloak around his shoulders and disappeared in a few long strides.

Severus lead Hermione into shadows just behind a large pile of brush, obscuring them from the view of anyone that may happen by. “Give me your wand.”

The shock must have been evident on her face since he wasted no time explaining “The game we are about to play is dangerous for all involved. There will be injuries, you will hear screaming, cries for help, and all sorts of disgusting activities. If you are caught by the leader of the hunt, it will be worse for you than any of the others, especially if you have your wand. I need you to trust me.”

Her eyes never left his face as she removed her wand from her skirts, and he slipped it into his boot. Severus looked almost like the formidable potions master she had grown to care for. Black button down shirt, black breeches, and black leather hunting boots that stopped below his knees. His cloak was clipped at his shoulders. The Phantom of the Opera came to mind the longer she stared at him.

“Hermione!” He gripped her face between his large palms “pay attention! We will all be wearing masks. The leaders is made of gold. If you are caught by anyone other than myself, you are to fight, and get away until I can find you. “

“What if you can’t? What then?”

He swallowed the fear in his throat, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. He said something she couldn’t quite make out before reassuring her “I will find you.” 

Hermione felt a brief sense of calm before he pulled away. Severus took her hand and lead her to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Several young women stood in a circle, backs to the center, all silent. Hermione, however, was the only one dressed entirely in black. The others all seemed to be wearing some form of everyday clothes in various colors. 

What was Lucius playing at? He was specific with her, what of these others?

Severus placed her in her spot of the circle before retreating into the shadows. 

The trembling in her hands returned. She squeezed her eyes closed, and began whispering protection and silencing charms, praying to whoever would listen that one of them would stick with her. She removed her shoes, hoping that helped silence her movement.

“Good evening. Ladies, you will have exactly three seconds head start.”

That voice. Who’s was that voice?

She could barely see the silhouettes of the young men that surrounded them. She had to squint her eyes to even see that properly in the darkness of the wood.

“Now. GO!”

At the resounding shout, Hermione felt as if she had jumped from her skin before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction of the voice.

Three.

The images of the snatchers chasing them through the woods flooded her. The same panic forcing her senses into overdrive.

Two.

A flurry of blonde hair in front of her tried to climb a tree before being violently thrown to the ground. Hermione gripped the girl by her arm and jerked her to her feet. “Get the fuck off of me!” 

Hermione stumbled back from the forceful shove before the girl disappeared.

One.

What sounded like canon fire forced Hermione back into her sprint. She made it a few feet before the screams started. Her body was becoming tired quickly despite trying to will herself to keep going. Her feet were sore, they must be bleeding at this point. Her stockings were ripped to shreds, her dress becoming tattered by the limbs of brush and trees as she tore through the forest. How do I get back to the castle? She estimated she could make it to the common room before anyone caught up if she could just get back to the edge of the forest. 

She heard the snapping and pounding of someone running up on her. One of the dark brunettes she eyed in the circle pushed past her, she silk green blouse ripped open at the front. Hermione noticed her lower half was bare all but her underwear before the girl was ripped back by her hair. FUCK!

Hermione began to hyperventilate, trying to run faster. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She turned her head to look behind her, then slammed full force into a hard body in front of her. She was knocked flat onto her back, skirt flying back, exposing her to the body before her. 

Where the fuck had they come from?

She scrambled back, shaking her hair from her face to be met by a glittering skull mask surrounded by black robes. A golden death eaters mask. The figure reached for her, quickly grabbing an ankle, to stop her from escaping. Hermione used her free heel to kick the mask as hard as she was able. She heard a crack followed by a horrific snarl.

“You miserable bitch!” He shouted, ripping the mask from his face.

The face she seen startled her. Dark hair, angry emerald eyes, sharp features framed by a squared jawline.

Tom Fucking Riddle. 

Hermione’s body began to vibrate with fear. She had to get away. She couldn’t wait for Severus.

She became deaf to the screams and cries for help around her. She kicked again, splitting his lip before he lunged forward. He wrapped large, slender fingers around her throat, and forced her to the ground.

“You put up a lot of fight for a whore.” 

Before she could react, Tom slapped her. Stars danced around her vision for only a moment, the pop she felt causing her ears to ring. He forced her legs apart with his knee, and forced his lips against hers. Hermione bit his bottom lip roughly, causing him to snarl at her as he went to pull his head back. She quickly jammed the heel of her palm into his nose with all of the strength she had left. He let go of her throat and fell back far enough for Hermione to scramble out from under, kicking his groin hard in the process. 

The noises that came from the young man were cause enough for her sprint as soon as she got to her feet. She ran in the direction she believed the castle.  
She could hear the panting, angry form closing in on her. Lungs burning, she pushed herself harder to get away. The ringing in her ears was growing louder, the sharp pain in her temples returning. 

She could see the clearing, once she past that, it was at least another hundred yards to the grounds, then another to the castle. A hysterical giggle bubbled up from her throat at the thought of being free. 

The giggle cut short as strong arms caught her, swung and threw her to the ground. She screamed in frustration, hitting the masked figure. 

“Hermione! Hermione, stop!” He whispered, harshly, forcing her hands beside her head. “Calm down! It’s me!”

She blinked a few times, as Severus voice slipped through her panic. 

“Fight me.”

She immediately started screaming, trying to pull her small body free from the large form on top of her. He dipped his head down to her ear. “Please, do as I say. Listen to me so the game can end quickly.”

Hermione nodded briefly. She began to notice the pain in her temples again. The feeling as if someone was trying to drill into her skull caused a harsh sob to rip through her chest.

“I’m so sorry” Then his teeth were at her neck, biting and sucking, large bruises left in his wake.”wrap your legs around me”

He pinned her wrists with one hand above her head as the other hand ripped the skirt from the bodice of her dress, and roughly tore away her panties.

“Severus, please don’t. I’m not- I never-“

“Quiet. Act like I’m hurting you.” 

Hermione began to cry, scream, and kick with what little strength she had left. She could feel the material of his trousers rub harshly against her as he pretended to thrust into her. To everyone else, he looked as if he were enthusiastically participating, putting on a show.

He could feel the audience of so called friends behind him. He could feel Riddles eyes on his every move. He had to make a decision, so each time she began to falter, or he believed she wasn’t convincing enough, Severus would bite into tender flesh, and grip her thighs as hard as he could. 

The more she screamed the more he felt the need to die. The need to kill Lucius for even mentioning Toms damn game. The need to stop and hold her, apologize, and take care of her. She was never going to forgive him for this. The only reason he came in the first place was to keep her safe! All he succeeded was frightening the poor girl half to death, possibly scarring her for the rest of her life.

“I’m so sorry” Severus whispered into Hermione’s ear before crashing his hips into hers too hard for her body to handle. Her cries hiccuped at the contact before he stilled. 

Hermione went limp. Severus acted as if he were cleaning himself up, before coming to a stand.

Tom stepped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder “Well done, Severus.”


	7. Chapter Seven

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. Her vision was slowly tunneling, as if the world was caving in around her. She could hear Riddle speaking. A honey voice full of snake-venom. 

“A game well played, boys!” A smile was stretched across his face. He walked to Hermione, his movements exactly as she remembered. Serpentine and predatory. He turned her head with his boot, forcing her to look at his face. He cocked an eyebrow as her face became completely blank. Void of all fear, all pain, though she was still breathing. He cleared his throat before turning back to the group before him. 

“You may take these...things...back if you wish. I will call you all again when I am ready.” Riddle sniffed, using the toe of his boot to push Hermione onto her chest. Taking a few steps away from them, Riddle disapperated. 

Severus felt the bile rise in his throat. Her prostrate form causing such severe pain, he had to catch his breath. Everyone else had left, either going home, or to the castle. She still hadn’t moved. He couldn’t think of how long they’d been there. 

He laid his cloak on the ground, tucking his mask into his back pocket, before kneeling next to her.

Her body moved limply as he turned her, pulling her onto his lap. Her curls were matted, leaves and twigs stuck to the tangled mass. Her bottom lip and eyebrow were split, blood trailing down the side of her tear stained face. There was a red hand print that wrapped around her throat, contrasted to the large purpling bruises that trailed from just under her jaw, down to the top of her her breast. 

He cradled her to his chest, inspecting the rest of the damage she had been forced to endure. Her limbs were covered in small cuts and scratches, the soles of her feet bloodied. More handprints marked the pale flesh of her legs. The raw skin where the cloth of his pants irritated her was welted. He turned her arms so her palms faced the treetops. Her wrists were bruising. That’s when he noticed it. Angry, uneven scrawl marring her forearm. 

He felt he was going to vomit. He hadn’t violated her, but he felt the atrocities she had just been through were worse. She was almost raped. She was battered and bloody. She would be terrified of him, of everyone, when she woke.

He knew of Riddles games, but had never participated. His need to protect this girl was misguided in execution, but he saw no other way once they were in the forest. Whatever magic Riddle uses locks everyone in until he’s had his fun. 

“Gods, Hermione, please forgive me.”

A sob ripped through his chest as he stroked her face, whispering apologies, willing her to wake up. 

He laid her on his cloak, wrapping her to cover all but her head, before scooping her back up. He went through what needed to be done as he made their way to the castle. 

She needed to be cleaned. Her wounds needed tended. She needed rest, and time to cope. He would tell the teachers she was ill. He needed some supplies from his room, and a few things from the hospital wing. Lucius had given him the password to the fifth floor prefects bathroom. He would take her there, and ward the door so she could take her time. She hadn’t been given a bed yet, so he would take her to his rooms. She could use a set of his night clothes, if she wished. He would ward the doors so only he and Hermione could come and go. She could have the bed, and he would sleep on the floor until she was ready to leave him in his misery. 

He prayed it would be enough to help her, even if she wouldn’t forgive him. 

——————•———————•—————

Hermione’s body was screaming. She was stiff, but in pain, her body protesting all movement. Her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the ceiling of the prefects bathroom. The sound of the taps echoed off the walls. The scent of lavender and jasmine bath soap gently swirled through the air. 

She fingered her wand before sitting up from the bench she was laid on, unwrapping herself from the cloak around her. The cold tile stung her feet as she made to stand. Finding the mirror, she stared at herself for a moment, taken aback. 

“I am an absolute mess.” 

The images of the night before bombarded her cause her to squeeze her eyes closed. The forbidden forest. The screams, the panic. Tom Riddles abuse of her. The panic is Severus voice and actions. The violence of it all. 

The click of the door caused her to spin around, wand ready.

Severus stopped and watched her, wide eyed. His arms were full. She noted vials, bottles, jars, a blanket, and what looked like night clothes. 

He was barefoot, wearing a white v-neck shirt, and muggle jeans. She almost laughed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to wake you. I needed to get-“

“It’s fine, Sev.” She dropped her wand, walking back to the bench. 

“I brought soap, and some things I needed for your injuries. I warded the doors, so you can have privacy.” He placed them at the edge of the bath, before opening one of the larger jars and dumping it into the bath water. He stood, a few vials in hand, and approached her slowly as he unstopped them. 

“These are for pain, a calming draught, one to heal your open wounds, and something poppy had for your nightmares.”

Once she took them, he filled a small copper cup with fresh water for her. 

“I can help you undress before I leave.”

“You don’t have to leave.” She stated quickly, his eyes finally meeting hers. 

Before he could argue, she stood and turned her back to him so he could cut away the scraps that remained of her dress. She turned and held onto his shoulders as he knelt to help her from the stockings. He kept his eyes down once she was fully naked, assisting her into the bath. 

Hermione’s body relaxed quickly as she submerged herself, holding her breath to dunk her head below the water. When she resurfaced, she watched Severus as he cleaned up the mess around her and organized the items he had brought in. His face flushed red when he noticed she was watching him. 

“I, uh, just wanted to make things easier for you.” 

She nodded, tipping her head back into the water to soak her hair. “Sev?”

He raised an eyebrow, watching her face. “Could you wash my hair for me? I can’t raise my arms quite high enough yet.”

He nodded before moving to sit on the edge of the bath. He didn’t seem to care he had on jeans, as he dropped his legs into the water leaving enough space between his knees for her to sit without him touching her. She placed herself comfortably, leaning her head back to watch him lather shampoo. 

“Head up for a moment”

His fingers slipped into her knotted curls, fingertips massaging the soap into her roots before he ran his fingers through to the end of her hair. She closed her eyes as he filled a bowl with water. His thumb stroked her temple gently as he rinsed her hair. As she relaxed, he massaged in her conditioner, and ran a brush through to remove the mats. 

Remorse and confusion were assaulting Severus the longer he sat. He needed answers. 

“Why are you allowing me to do this?” The was a slow exhale as his voice cracked “Surely, all reason tells you I’m a monster. I let you endure so much pain, I didn’t stop you when I had the chance to keep-“

“I shouldn’t have asked to go. I realized, once I seen Tom, what was in store for all of the girls. He’s known for it.”

“Hermione, I never-“

“I know.” She turned to face him. He looked ill. He was scared. “Why do you associate with Riddle?” 

His brow furrowed. She was sure even he didn’t know the exact answer. He soaked a flannel, using it to clean the dirt and dried blood from her face as he held her under her chin. He turned her head slightly, inspecting her neck before washing her ears. 

“I’m glad to say you’re almost healed, miss Underland.” A playful smirk crossing his face. “I’ll let you finish washing, then I have some creams to put on you before you go to bed.” 

And with that he pulled his weighted legs from the bath, and retreated to the bench.


	8. Chapter Eight

They had made their way back to the dormitory. Hermione had dressed herself and let Severus know she’d wait until she was about to go to bed for the cream. She was following him up a flight of twisted stairs to one of the boys private rooms. 

“Am I not to be in the girls dorms? In the other direction? Surely you wouldn’t be trying to get us in trouble”

Severus turned his head slightly, although not stopping his ascent, to answer the rather accusatory question. 

“They didn’t give you a bed yet, so unless you’d like to sleep outside, I was going to let you have my room.”

Hermione rolled her eyes before he turned back to finally open the door. “Better watch the snark, Snape. I’ve learned a few hexes, and would hate to have to put you on your arse.” 

The giggle that left her made the warmth bloom back in his chest. He tried to recall the last time he felt the same warmth. Before Lily began to disregard him for James, perhaps. What he felt for the girl before him was different, and he couldn’t quite place why.

She was now standing in the middle of his room. Where there were normally six beds in the rounded room, there was just one, charmed to be larger, against the wall opposite of the door. A large trunk sat at the foot of the bed, a few textbooks scattered on top. Tucked inside the archways that were supposed to separate each bed, were a dresser and bookshelves. She noted one of the bookshelves had a black floor length cloth covering it. Maybe a makeshift potions closet. 

She watched as he made his way to the large L-shaped desk that took up a good part of the room. One side was littered with scrolls, parchment, ink, and quills. The other, longer section of desk housed four cauldrons in various material and sizes, two being stirred by charms. His scales, clean phials, knives, mortal and pestle were set neatly off to the side. 

“Are these for your friend?”

She was peering into the copper cauldron, crinkling her nose at the purple concoction. 

“Yeah, I guess Lily is behind on studying.” He scoffed before kicking the door shut gently. “You can have the bed, and the dresser. I keep my things in the trunk, anyway.” 

A loud crash sounded from the common room, causing both their attentions to snap to the door. 

“I’ll go check it out. You can continue to settle in.” 

The door clicked behind him. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror that he had bolted to the door. Despite how thin he was, Severus nightclothes seemed to swallow her whole. The soft black linen caressed her skin, lulling her nerves. 

There was shouting, and she quickly transfigured the bottoms to her size before flying out the door and down the staircase. When she reached the common room, she saw Lucius, clearly drunk and disheveled, pinning Severus to the tile floor. Severus had hold of Lucius wrist, whose fingers were gripping the collar of his shirt. Severus other hand was pressed against Lucius chest, keeping him at bay. 

Anger from the nights prior events exploded inside of her. Her hands began trembling as she clenched her fist around her wand. A sheen of sweat formed on her body as her heart began to pound against her breastbone. Before she knew it, she charged at the boys, shoving Lucius off of Severus, and quickly aimed her wand at his throat.

She didn’t know how long she stood there, panting for breath. Lucius was staring at her,, wide eyed, almost as if she were a predator watching her prey. Severus stepped behind her, an arm around her waist in case she lunged, his free hand gripping just below her wand, guiding it to her side. The low hum of his voice beginning to ground her. 

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you get your arse up those damn stairs. We need to have a conversation.” She huffed before ripping away from Severus and stomping her way back up the stairs.

The boys watched her, one helping the other to his feet. Lucius let out the breath he was holding. The encounter with the furious lioness was sobering to say the least.

“She looked like she was going to hex my cock off.”

Severus rubbed his jaw where the older boy socked him “I honestly wished she would have. You’re an idiot.”

“Do you know what she wants?”

“If I knew that, I would have told you.”

Severus quickly picked up the overturned table and chairs before running to catch up to Lucius.

———————•———————•————-

Hermione was leaned against the wooden footboard of the bed, arms folded over her chest, eyes closed. She was admittedly worn out. The day had been brutal. 

Both boys stepped into the room rather timidly. For a brief moment they reminded her of Harry and Ron as they walked into the room for a tongue lashing. Both fearfully wide eyed as they didn’t know what was to come.

“Sit down, boys. I just have a few questions.” She was deceptively calm despite the rage inside her, her tone level.

She waited for them to get settled before squaring her shoulders and moving to stand just a few feet in front of them. 

“Can someone explain the absolute rubbish of a game that was? Why neither of you bothered to warn me before letting me walk blindly into the forest? Why I had to find out, rather violently I might add, that it was something organized by Tom fucking Riddle? Have you two lost your minds?!”

The last question came out as more of a shriek. Severus sank back into his chair, his eyes clenched shut. Lucius appeared outwardly unfazed. The way his eyes glazed over, and fists clenched as she continued to speak told her of the war of morality going on inside him.

“You see, we’re not allowed to disclose anything to the girls we find outside of what’s considered the inner circle. Narcissa, and her sisters were there, willingly, but they’ve been...influenced...by Tom for some time now. Would you have gone if I told you any of the details you’re so furious about?”

Hermione huffed, scrutinizing the nonchalant look on the blondes face “What of my clothing? You were specific, yet the other girls I seen were in regular day clothes.”

“It’s Snapes favorite color.”

Severus punched the blonde roughly in the arm. 

“It’s strictly orders, my dear. I apologize for using you as a pawn, but it was the only way to get Snape to show up. I don’t fancy cruciatus. Neither should you Snape.”

He cocked his head at the boy next to him, all playfulness gone from his expression. 

“Severus, why did you agree to go?” She spoke softer to him, as if the force of her words would cause his stone to crumble. 

He shifted uncomfortably. Why did he feel like a child under his mothers gaze. He couldn’t bear her disappointment. He barely knew the girl, damn it!

Why did she feel so...familiar?

“You wouldn’t have stayed here if I asked. Why would you? You needed protection.”

A yawn escaped Hermione, her body fighting to keep awake, her mind exhausted. 

“Leave, Lucius. She needs her rest.” He said, flatly. She was beginning to see more of the potions master. 

With a shrug of his shoulders, he stood, shoving Severus by his head. “Right. I apologize Hermione, and I wish you to be well rested. See you at breakfast.” 

Her eyes had long since drifted close. Severus watched as she swayed on her feet. Dark circles under her eyes, her lips slightly parted. Had she fallen asleep? 

“Hermione? I need to put the cream on you. On your back at least.”

Her eyes fluttered open, long enough for her to drag her feet back to the bed. She lazily pulled herself up, pulling the night shirt off, and sprawled our into the center of the bed.

A breath caught in his throat at the sight of her back. Long, deeply purpled scars littered her back at various angles. Some criss crossing each other, some deeper or longer than the others. Smaller pale ones seemed to pepper her skin between the angrier ones. He couldn’t help to think back to the horridly red scrawling. What happened to her? 

He followed behind her onto the bed, unscrewing the cap of a small glass jar. 

“I’m going to straddle your thighs, just let me know if you become uncomfortable.”

He moved to sit on top of her, trying to steady himself with two fists into the mattress. Were these scars painful? Why hadn’t these healed in the bath? He was sure he mixed the salts correctly. Three fingers took a considerably big scoop from the jar, warming it between his palms. She had tucked her forearms under her chest, now waiting. 

Starting at her shoulders, he smoothed the cream down her back. She cooed as his callused fingers pressed into tense muscles. He was ran his thumb over one of her longer scars, the welted skin blanching for a moment under the pressure. She didn’t react to the touch, but his hands felt white hot. He grazed another scar, then another, the heat over taking his limbs. Hermione had gone practically limp underneath him as it reached his face. 

“What the hell is happening to me?!”

He clenched his teeth, eyes shut tight. What the hell was this shit? Poppy had given it to him, said it was a healing cream from Dumbledore. Was this acid?

Unfamiliar visions began to play against him. A sickly, pale, snake of a man in black smoke like robes stood square against a shaggy haired boy no older that Severus was now. 

An onyx tiled hall, rows and rows and rows of smoke filled crystal balls. Silver skull masked figures flashed into view before the orbs began to fall and shatter. Spells bouncing, ricocheting off the walls.

Screams sounded against the walls of a ballroom. Hysterical laughter filled with sounds of torture, cries for help. Bouncing black manic curls piled atop a leather bound bone of a figure as it bounded away for a table. 

The shrieking shack. Blood pouring from a mans neck, small hands trying to ebb the flow. Begging and pleading and tears as the small hands moved to remove the cloak of the faceless man.

The top of the astronomy tower. Moonlight kissed the water, the breeze danced across the grass of the hills and braes. Looking down, heels and hands the only thing stopping the murderous descent. He could hear her sobbing as someone jerked her back over the railing, and buried her face in black robes.

Severus ripped his hands away from her, a cooling sensation rippling through him at the loss of contact. She was lightly snoring. It was as if she was in aware of what he had just experienced. He would need to ask Professor Slughorn about this cream. 

He made to get off the bed, and her hand shot up to grip his shirt. “Don’t go”

Her eyes were still closed, but he felt like she was watching, waiting for a response. He let out a deep sigh, covering her with a throw before sliding into the bed beside her. Hermione quickly put her head on his chest, and resumed her gentle snores within minutes. 

His mind was reeling. So many unanswered questions. He looked at her peaceful form, the mess of curls cascaded over whatever surface it could reach. He began to doze as he ran his fingertips through her hair.

The questions would have to wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I am a healthcare worker, in the middle of a pandemic. Shit has been crazy. But thank you for reading, and I will update as soon as physically possible :)

Hermione was pacing the room of requirement. She had an hour before needing to be in Professor Slughorns class, although she despised the man and his teaching skills. Absolutely useless waste of a teacher. She knew now, of course, how to pass his class this time. She had all but perfectly duplicated the text Harry had used for his class. The text Severus had used. Is using. She couldn’t recall him ever teaching out a text.

Focus.

She racked her mind, but couldn’t remember where to find the diadem exactly. It had all been such a blur. Mountains of of unused books, displaced cabinetry, and classroom equipment all burning like hellfire.

Damned, Crabbe! What an idiot!

Hermione weaved her way through the mountains of junk, trying to picture how Ravenclaws diadem would look undisturbed. Fingertips trailed over the rough grain of forgotten desks, amber eyes scanning. The vanishing cabinet came into view. The thought of destroying it crossed her mind for only a split second before she noticed, resting atop a stack of obsolete herbology books, was a box. Out of place, and a royal blue despite the obscuring grit. 

An excitement bubbled in her stomach the closer she got. One hand gripping her satchel, the other extended towards the box while she cautiously toed onward, as if it would lunge at any moment. Memories of the Fiendfyre, the fear, the war, began to flash in her minds eye as she traced the latch of the box. 

“Curious thing, aren’t you?” She whispered when the wood hummed beneath her touch.

Opening the box, she found the object of her anxiety. She pulled a silk cloth from her satchel, carefully removing the adornment, and wrapping it. 

“Underland?” The sudden break in silence was enough to startle Hermione, a charm slipping past her lips in a whisper as she slipped the diadem into her bag. 

She turned, picking up an old text, to make eye contact with none other than Lucius fucking Malfoy. A wave of nausea turned in her jaw as he smiled at her. His slender form stepping out of the vanishing cabinet reminded her of a swan. 

Or a snake. 

“Can I help you, Lucius?”

She pressed her lips, forcing a smile, as she made to move past him. 

“Yes, actually.” He matched his stride to hers. She felt as if his eyes were boring into her. 

“Well? Spit it out then.”

Lucius stepped between her and her way out. Tremors began in her fingertips, crawling up her hands as he closed the distance between them.

“I wanted to properly apologize for the other night. Of course, it’s against my personal policy to apologize in front of Severus, but that’s besides the point.”

Hermione huffed, protectively crossing her arms over her chest.

“When Riddle asks for something, he wants it immediately. I enjoy living, and you spared some poor unsuspecting girl from lifelong trauma, as Sev saved you.”

An involuntary giggle left her throat “you’ve got to be kidding”

Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise before a somber look covered his face “with all that being said, love...” he heaved a breath, eyes level with hers “He is asking to see you again.”

FUCK! 

Her heart thudded against her rib cage, but her face remained impassive. She needed an escape. She needed to think. 

“I’m late for potions, but I’ll be sure to think on the offer.” She smiled sweetly and made for the door as he side stepped out of her way. 

The adrenaline rang in her ears, her body on auto pilot as she bobbed through other students. Her chest was caving in, anxiety working against her as her body slowed to help her make sense of the corridors. Two first years pushed past her, knocking her onto her hands and knees. Hermione felt as if she were going to collapse onto the stone, her limbs weak. Why was she so scared of Riddle as he is now? Images of dead schoolmates littering the courtyard, the abused who barely survived, limping back to the great hall. A harsh sob shook her body, her eyes squeezed shut to banish the memories. 

———————————————————

Severus tapped his toes impatiently as Professor Slughorn continued to inspect the jar of offending cream. Poppy claimed it was an aid for nightmares, so why did it cause the hallucinations? 

“It’s similar to a memory charm. A simple spell, really. It’s as if the creator wanted a physical application for memory extraction.” Slughorn turned the jar in his hands once more before setting it down in front of Severus. “Quite impressive really. Now, off to class with you” 

Slughorn dropped his weight into a leather wingback chair and waved to the young man as he left. “Quiet impressive, indeed.” He whispered as he tapped his chin.

———————————————————  
He was almost to the courtyard when the glimpse of copper caught his eye. Tucked away, cross legged on a stone bench, was the person caught in his curiosity. Severus watched her for a moment or two, deciding what questions to ask now, and whether he should tell her about the cream. 

Hermione thumbed the pages of the book she was reading. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Snape. The boy she’s met is nothing compared to the man she was familiar with. Although still an ass, he wasn’t cold, and severely calculating as she knew him to be. He seemed more unsure. Could she convince him to spy for her? To help find the horcruxes? Could she let him endure the torture for the sake of her own goals?

A sudden riot of shouts and laughter pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked to the noise to find students beginning to crowd around a group of boys. She settled her book onto the bench and made for the chaos. 

Pushing her way to the center, she immediately recognized the cause of the gathering. James Potter and Sirius Black were circling a very irate Severus, mocking him. Hermione recognized Remus standing off to the side, just in front of the crowd. She pulled her wand out of its hiding place, making to step into the fight.

“Come on, Snivellus! You’re always so ready to fight! Let’s go!” Sirius aimed a hex at Severus back, knocking him to the ground.

“Oh, come on! Stand up!” James shouted, laughing. “Levicorpus!”

Before Severus could get to his feet, he was abruptly pulled up into the air. The crowd began to taunt him, egging on James’ actions.

“Put him down!” A blur of fiery orange hair grabbed Sirius by his upper arm. “Now! James!”

He looked at Lily, an eyebrow raised before turning his attention back to Snape “Who would like to see us take down Snivelly’s trousers?” 

Hermione aimed her wand at James, stalking toward him “Put. Him. Down.” 

“Do you always have girls fighting your battles?” James pokes, causing laughter from Sirius and the other kids. 

Hermione’s blood began to pound in her ears. Before James could react, her wand was at his throat, a slight twist or her wrist against his Adam’s apple was enough for him to drop the spell. Once she heard the thud of Severus hitting the floor she lowered her wand. “Let’s not have this discussion again, James.” Hermione whispered as she leaned in “I may not be so kind.”

Tapping James on the cheek, she turned to see Lily trying to help Severus up off the ground. “Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” Severus pushed Lily away from him as he scrambled to his feet, his back to Hermione. 

“Sev, I was only trying to help, they-“ 

Lily looked as if she would cry. This is it. The fallout. The conversation she had with Dumbledore about helping him left her with only one option.

“I don’t need your help, m-“

Silence. 

Lily stared at him, confused, her brows knitted together. 

“Lily, you should go check on James. I’ll take Sev. You can talk once the silencing charm wears off.”

Hermione could feel his onyx eyes bore into her. Without looking at him, she made for belongings “Let’s talk, Sev.” She smiled in his general direction before heading to the dungeons. 

———————————————————

Each of her steps echoed by his as they made their ways to the dormitory. This particular descent felt as if it were miles. As soon as the charm wears off, he’s going to be his old self. New self? Anyways- Hermione spoke the password, winking at Severus before stepping through. The fireplace casted an orange glow across the tiles, leather couches, and, settled into an arm chair, a rather comfortable Lucius. 

“I seem to run into you everywhere, Lucius. Stalking, much?” Hermione joked half-heartedly, as she tossed her book on the table in front of him before heading for the stairs.

“I only follow those that hold interest. Lucky you.” He chuckled “I need my answer soon, Miss Underland.” He turned to look at Hermione, all humor from is face gone.

“I’ll go.” She ground her teeth before turning back to the stairs “come on, before the charm wears off.”

“Charm?” Lucius analyzed Severus for a moment. 

“Just a silencing charm. Honestly. I had to do damage control.” Severus cut his eyes at her before following her. A hum from Lucius being the last thing heard as the left. 

Hermione tried to think of the possibilities of her imminent conversation turned wake up call with Severus, and the possible...probable...meeting with Riddle. 

Then there’s the Horcruxes. 

Damn this all to hell.


	10. Chapter Ten

Severus discreetly placed the jar back on the dresser that housed Hermione’s things. She was sitting at his desk, her back to him, inspecting the brand new potions book that Slughorn had given her. Her body language was tense to say the least. He watched as she pulled a similar, tattered book from the small bag she always kept, as well as a quill, and splayed both books open to the same page. She tapped the quill with her wand, and visibly relaxed as it began to write on the page of new book.

He hadn’t realized he’d moved closer to her, his breath disturbing the frizz of her hair as he leaned over to observe. She turned her body in the chair, draping her arm over the back of it, tipping her chin up to him. Her pupils were dilated. The way she stared at him was making him uncomfortable. 

Should i back up?

He unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind her cheek. Her face was flushed as his fingertips grazed her cheek. Her lips were beautiful shades of pink. A calloused hand cupped her small face. Hermione’s eyes fluttered close as she leaned into his touch, one of her hands gently gripping his wrist. He was thankful for the silencing charm since he surely would have ruined this moment talking. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d held someone. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched Lily. 

Shit!

The abrupt loss of touch startled Hermione. Hand still in the air, she opened her eyes to see Severus angrily mouthing to himself as he pulled night clothes from his trunk. She returned the tattered book to her bag, then heaved a breath before pulling herself to her feet. “I’m going to go get cleaned up.” Was all he heard before the door slammed shut. 

What the hell was i thinking?!

He roughly pulled his robes off, tossing them onto the foot of the bed. The black cotton pajama pants fit his hips, hanging loosely from the rest of his body. He pulled on a bath robe, tying it at the waist. 

She’s going to hate me now. Potters friends will pull her in, and I’ll be alone. Again.

He pulled the blankets back, readjusting the pillows. He could almost see her copper curls fanned out, slender fingers intertwined in his. Soft moans in his ear as he-

STOP! She’s not interested. You’ve hurt her. She’s becoming friendly with Lucius, maybe they’ll hit it off.

He tried to let out a groan. Ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. 

Troublesome girl.

The scratching quill, and the turning pages began to catch his attention. He watched the quill move in quick strokes, a neatly placed, lacy cursive left in its wake. Notes? Changes to the potions? If anything, maybe he could help her with this.

———————————————————  
Hermione used her foot to push the door shut, nimble fingers working a conditioner into her hair. Severus was watching her quill intently, making a note on his own paper as needed, and then returning his gaze to the quill. She followed the scarring that littered his skin from his shoulder, down his side, across his back. She made a note of the fresh bruised from today. His hair was tucked behind his ears, a smudge of black ink on his cheek. 

She braided her hair into pig tails, nervously. How was she to talk to him about Lily? About her meeting with Riddle? Would she even let him know? He didn’t seem to notice her as she gathered her lotion from the dresser. She turned the jar in her hands, the weight of the jar coming as a surprise. 

Poppy had made this for my nightmares, and i could...can... trust poppy with my life. I need the sleep. 

With a slight nod, and a turn of the cap, she sat on the floor in front of a mirror. She glanced at Severus reflection as her finger tip placed the lotion in small dots on her face. A larger swipe of the cream, warmed between her palms was smoothed into the skin of her chest and neck. Another swipe rubbed into her belly hips, and thighs. Her body began to physically relax, her anxiety ebbed into severe calm. 

Hermione knew she’d need to face Severus soon, or at least hit him with her thoughts on Lily before she fell asleep. She rubbed the remaining cream into her face, hands and wrists before capping the jar. She glanced at him once more. His attention locked on the task in front of him. The thought of him becoming uproariously angry with her caused her stomach to twist. 

It has to be done, there’s no avoiding it. 

She turned her body to him, resting her back against the bed. “Sev?” 

His ears perked slightly at the sound of her voice. He hadn’t noticed when she’d returned. 

“We need to talk. Come here.” She patted the floor in front of her. He watched her for a moment. Her face was somber, her barely dry curls almost hid some of the paleness of her cheeks. She was scared, and because of it, so was he. Still, he did as she said. As he sat on his knees, she took a deep breath. 

“I know of your feelings for Lily. I’m sure the whole school knows.” His face hardened. She knew she was treading in dangerous territory, but she continued. 

“You need to let her go. At least the romantic idea of her that you’re holding onto. There’s nothing but heartbreak for you there.” 

His back had straightened up, his jaw tight. She was lucky for the silencing charm, he surely would’ve combusted by now.

“I’ve been where you are. Not exactly, but similar. I loved him, he was my best friend, but he loved someone else...” she curled her legs into her chest, resting her chin on her crossed arms, eyes closed “And I learned to let go because I couldn’t bear the heartache.” She met his eyes “you’ll find someone. They may even be a better fit for you. You need to start by accepting the fact that Lily and James belong together.”

He was watching her, slowly relaxing as the tightness in his chest lessened with the butterflies building in his stomach. Did she mean herself? She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth for a moment. Before he realized he was staring, she pulled in a deep breath. 

“On another note...I have a meeting with Riddle.” 

Severus felt his stomach drop. It was a set up, a trap. He was going to retaliate for her denial in the Forbidden Forest. “I have something to discuss with him, anyway. Lucius is going to tell me the ti-“ 

Before she could finish, Severus abruptly stood, stomping to the door. Lucius was going to explain himself or pay for his idiocy. Hermione scrambled to her feet to catch him. 

“Severus! Sit down! This is my choice anyways!” She fussed, grabbing him by his elbow. Before she could think of any other argument, he had pinned her to the door. His breath was hot on her face, her small wrists held captive above her head. Her skin was on fire, her face flushed as his stare bore into her. She felt as if she were going to collapse. Little did she know, Severus felt as if he was going to combust. 

The smell of vanilla and jasmine consumed his senses, while thoughts of her assaulted him. A lanky, ginger headed boy leaned in to kiss her. The same boy pulling Hermione down onto his lap. Jealousy stabbed Severus before another of her memoirs revealed itself. That same ginger snogging a petite blonde just down the corridor. 

Stupid bastard. 

He heard a soft groan leave Hermione’s throat. His attention returned to her face. Why was she looking at him like that? She was so close it took everything he had to hold back. Every breath she took caused her breasts to barely brush against him. The body heat warming him in the proximity. Wide, amber eyes focused on his lips. She wanted him.

He wanted to kiss her. Taste her. Consume her. She was different from the others. They were just convenient sexual encounters. They were harsh. Rough. Jagged edges, and broken glass. She was gentle, and soft, and sweet. He could lose himself and not get hurt. He could love and be loved. 

No.

Get yourself together!

Severus let her go, stepping away from Hermione as fast as he could. He watched the wave of disappointment wash over her. He cleared his throat, finally hearing a noise escape from him. “You need sleep.” He gestured to the bed with a tilt of his head.

Hermione couldn’t believe him. The tightening in her lower belly began to creep into her thighs. Her chest heaved with every breath as her frustration bloomed. Severus climbed onto the far side of the bed, flicking his wand to dim the lights before storing it on the nightstand. He looked over to see the little lioness making her way over before he closed his eyes, willing himself to feign tiredness. 

Images of a professor chambers, dark wooden furniture, black silk bedsheets, the cold stone of the dungeons played out in his minds eye. There she was. His Hermione. Her shapely form lying prone on his bed, top sheet only concealing what’s below her waist, copper curls fanned out. He kissed her naked shoulder, making his way down her spine as a hand snaked around her hips.

Weight on his lap pulled him from his fantasy. Her face was shadowed, partially obscured by her curls. She pulled his hands to caress the bare skin of her thighs. His fantasies lingered in his head, steadily growing stronger as his hands moved to her hips. The warmth of her core made his erection almost unbearable. 

“Can I help you, miss Underland?” Severus voice came out almost as a growl as he squeezed soft flesh. 

Her hands on his chest, she leaned down brushing her lips against his “Please, Severus.” 

He hissed, forcefully knotting his fingers into her hair and crashing their lips together as she ground her heat against him. His blood felt molten, his resolve burning away. 

He needed her. 

A small gasp escaped Hermione as he rolled them, his hips nestled between her legs. He smoothed the hair from her face, peppering kisses slowly across her face. Her small hands gently cupped his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. This felt familiar, although Severus couldn’t figure out why. 

Her curls were messily fanned out across the silk bedding, his body pressing hers into the mattress. Severus could feel how wet she was for him, but he needed her to tell him. He needed her admission.

“What do you want, Hermione?”

She brushed her lips against his, whispering “You.” As she tightened her legs around his waist as her fingers slid into his hair. Breath caught in his throat “Be more specific.”

“Love me, Severus”

He woke with a start. The room still dimly lit, a quick tempus showing him that it was around midnight. It was only a dream. He rubbed his face, his cock aching in his frustration. How was it only a dream? It felt so real, she was right there. 

Scanning the room, he realized Hermione was gone, but her nightgown was carefully draped over the back of a chair. Severus leapt out of bed, searching. Her cloak and wand missing from their places. A note left on his desk. 

‘Didn’t want to wake you.  
Needed to talk to Lucius.  
Be back later.  
~Hermione’

Severus slammed the note onto the desk, furious. That idiot was taking her tonight!

Damn it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, stay safe. Stay home if you can, be careful if you can’t. Protect the elderly, protect the children, protect those who are at risk, protect those who aren’t. I don’t know what everyone sees on the news, please understand, we are scared. Doctors, nurses, aides, techs, support staff, we are all facing this danger head on to help, but people are becoming reckless now. Please, stay safe.


	11. Chapter Eleven

She staring into the fire. Bright red embers playfully crackling into burnt orange flames. She didn’t remember how she came to be in this room, the distanced walked to get here from the castle, or even the conversation she held with Lucius on the way to this forsaken place. There was no happiness in these walls. Everything, aside from her clothing and the fire dancing in front of her, were void of color. 

Hatred. 

Despair. 

Death.

She had purposely hidden her satchel in Severus’ room. Tucked away under the floorboards beneath the bed. Lucius only gave her a few moments to dress before she was to meet him in the common room. 

“Tonight.” He had told her, a grim look on his face. A flick of his wand turned her T-shirt and pajama shorts into a tea length gown, smoky grey covered from her wrists to her shoulders then deepened into a midnight black at the hem of her skirt. He quickly tied a matching floor length cloak around her shoulders before starting at her hair. 

Hermione watched his face as he worked. It didn’t take a genius to tell Lucius was scared. He was skilled at keeping his composure, probably from all of the lessons taught to pureblood children at a young age. 

“Lucius...”

He had neatly pinned some of her hair to rest just behind the back of her head, a quick spell took away the frizziness.

“What are you afraid of, Lucius?”

Brilliant aquamarine watched her, bore into her, analyzed and questioned her. He wanted to ask her who she was. Where was she from? Why does such a powerful dark wizard such as Tom Riddle leave her unfazed? She should be crying, panicking, ready to run. Some girls had gone so far as to end their own life due to the fear. Yet, here she was, and all he could deduce was that she was...tired. 

“You humiliated him. This is going to go one of two ways. Praise or torture. He’s so...unpredictable that there’s no way of knowing his next move.”

Hermione shrugged slightly. She already knew everything about him. She knew of the dangers. She’d be willing to accept death, but only if Voldemort went with her.

“I’m afraid for your life, Hermione, but I will help you as much as I can.” As the words left his lips, he grabbed her hand and hauled her to their destination. 

The old door creaked as it was pushed open. She could hear Lucius hold his breath from his chair in the corner of the room. Predatory steps, slow and steady, approaches from behind her. She could hear Nagini’s weight rhythmically pull across the floor. Hermione forced herself into a calm, quickly pulling her occlumency shields. 

“So this is her, Lucius?” His voice was smooth, sweeter sounding than in the forest. 

“Yes, my lord.” The shakiness of his voice betraying the impassive look on his face. 

“Her name?”

“Hermione, my lord.”

Her gaze never broke from the fire as warm fingers slid into her hair to stroke the back of her neck. His other hand snaked around her waist, hand splayed just above her belly button.

“You’re an exquisite creature, Hermione.” Her spoke into her curls, the hand at her neck moving to gently squeeze her throat as he pressed himself against her, the cold metal of a ring catching her attention. 

There’s two horcruxes in this room.

Lucius felt bile rise in his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shove Riddle to the ground, bash his fucking head in. Lucius wanted to get Hermione away from him, but he stayed, motionless, in this dusty wingback chair. 

Tom had her hair wrapped into his fist, Hermione’s head tipped against his shoulder. His kisses burned her, trailing from her ear down her neck. His erection pressed into her lower back. 

She needs Gaunts ring. She needs Nagini.

He has to trust her.

Or a trade needs to be placed.

Hermione twisted in his grip to face him, hair still tangled in one hand, the other now on the nape of her neck. The position forced her to look at his face. He was a handsome young man. Warm chocolate eyes, almost perfect features framed by jet black waves of hair and a strong jaw line. 

He was unnervingly still, she was struggling to maintain the facade of fearless defiance. What did he want from her? His personality was a dominant one, should she act as that of a submissive? 

Various books bombarded her mind. She only read them for research, to know what the girl in the dormitory were giggling about, not to actually use the damned information. 

She watched Lucius from her periphery. Her next decision would determine if she was as manipulating as the men around her. If she had learned anything from studying the life of Bellatrix Lestrange, it was how to twist facts and manipulate men. Would he fall for it? Will Lucius tell Severus once they return? 

Will Riddle fall for the ruse?

It couldn’t be helped. 

Her small hands gripped the wrist of the hand at her neck, bringing his fingertips to her parted lips. Her tongue slick, she slid his middle and ring finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them until his ring touched her teeth. His grip tightened in her hair as she sucked his fingers, her eyes never leaving his. 

“And who taught you that, i wonder. I thought you too sweet-“

Extracting his fingers from her mouth, she smiled leaning in “I have something else just as sweet, my lord” 

Hermione stood on her toes, one hand holding Toms newly damp hand. The other gathered the hem of her skirt. He raised an eyebrow, curious. He expected a fight from this one, although this was a beneficial surprise.

She moved his hand between her legs, his fingers slipping between her folds. His expression changed from curiosity to a dark hunger as she gasped and cooed at his touch, her thighs becoming slick as he worked his palm against her nub. 

Hermione felt as if she were going to vomit. The only thing stopping her was the need to collect Gaunts ring. 

Lucius dug his nails into the arms of his chair. Anger and disgust. Fear for the hurt his friend will endure. She’s going to be just like Lily, only she’s going to be cavorting around with the one person that would kill them all with no remorse. What the fuck was she playing at?

Tom quickly jerked Hermione into the air, setting her down roughly on the oak table set up in the middle of the room. A bruising grip on her thighs forced her legs apart causing yelp to escape her. Long fingers snaked under her skirt, nails then biting the flesh of her hips as he forced her against him.

Wait! Shit!

Hermione pushed against his chest. Riddle quickly gripped her wrists, using his weight to shove her upper body back on the table before returning his grip to her hips. 

“My lord, wait! Wait!”

His eyes bore into her, sheer impatience displayed on his face. 

“Make me a deal.”

A hum let Hermione know she had caught his attention “What do you want from me?”

“May I have your ring, my lord?” 

Hermione could hear Lucius suck in a breath of surprise. Riddles expression never changed, his fingers rhythmically tapping against her thighs. 

What’s he thinking? Does he know? 

She tried to focus, she can’t let her guard down now. 

The grandfather clock and the crackling fire were the only things keeping the dismal room from silence. 

“I will call another meeting. Come. I’ll decide then if you deserve such a deal.” 

He stepped back, a smirk on his face as his hands trailed down her legs, dropping off once past her knees. “Come, Nagini”

Hermione closed her eyes as the two retreated, her breathing shaky. There was a distinct ‘pop’ as they disapperated. 

She giggled, a smile breaking across her face as she dropped her head back. Lucius quickly stood, rushing to Hermione “What the bloody hell was that? What were you thinking?!”

He helped her down from the table, holding her by her shoulders to inspect her. Aside from the burgundy tint to her skin at various points, flush that had creeped from her cheeks to spread across her chest, she was fine. Confusion at what he just witnessed, and relief she was relatively okay washed over him. 

“I was thinking I need that ring.” Another involuntary giggle escaped. “We can talk about it later. Please, take me back to the castle.” 

He sighed, exasperated. “Alright.”

———————————————————  
Severus had been sitting on the stairs for hours. Since he found that she had left. Since he found she had left with Lucius. Why was he so worried? What does it matter? He’d only just met the girl. He dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered, standing. She’d be better pff with Lucius, anyway. Right? 

The common room door swung open. Two voices whispering back and forth gradually became louder. He creeped down to the edge of the wall, careful to stay just out of sight.

“Hermione, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Riddle has a plan, a playbook. These objects will have already been made. As of right now there’s only six.” Hermione took a seat in a chair by the fire as she continued “I’ve already found one, so I need to find the other five as soon as possible.”

“What happens if you don’t?”

The grim look on Hermione’s faces told him everything. “Let’s just focus on getting the other horcruxes taken care of.”

Lucius watched Hermione, his hands on his hips. “What. Happens?”

There was silence. Heavy, practically suffocating. She could only give him minimal information. He couldn’t know everything. 

“I was told he plans on killing half-bloods, then the muggles. He will collect the pure-bloods as his followers, those who refuse will be killed. Everyone will live in fear, daughter and wives will be raped, children will suffer and will be asked to do unspeakable things. I have to end this. End Voldemort. By whatever means necessary.” 

“Voldemort?”

She took a breath, shaking her head “it’s an anagram for his name. He’s a half blood, but craves pure blood ideology. So he calls himself Lord Voldemort.”

Lucius knelt down in front of her. He didn’t know how to react. If he had a son, would the boy be forced to serve the man his father went to willingly? What of a daughter? What would happen to Narcissa? “What do I need to help you find?”

His face was full of remorse. Hermione felt the weight his realization. He was going to repent. “I have the diadem. I need Riddles journal, the ring he wears, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, and....” she paused, the anxiety of fighting this war again, finding these items again, was overwhelming.

“And what?” 

She took a breath, leveling herself with him as she moved from her chair to the floor just in front of him, and whispered “we have to kill Nagini.”

Lucius eyes widened exponentially “You’re fucking mad.”

“I have what I need to do it, I need help.”

“He will know when she’s gone! He will know we are destroying these objects!” He was becoming frantic. 

Hermione put her hands up as if to tell him to calm down “He won’t know when they’re destroyed, but Nagini will be saved for last. I have the general location for the cup and locket but the problem is getting the items from Riddle without alerting anyone.” 

He didn’t know what to think. What to feel. This was a suicide mission. “I have a question, Hermione.”

She stood, holding her hand out to help him up “and what is that, exactly?”

“Why are you so sweet on Severus?”

What kind of question was that? What was she supposed to say? 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, even after the atrocities from the other night. I was just curious.”

She crossed her arms defensively over her chest, turning her gaze to the fire. She had to answer strategically. “He may not remember, but I’ve known him for a while. Seeing him again, being close again, just brings up feelings if worked to push aside. He’s still fixed on Lily, even if she were to marry James. He always will be.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Then why try that display with Riddle?”

“It’s just basic psychology. He’s a predatory narcissist, a sociopath. I’ve just learned how to play him”

“Well, if you ever need a friend, I’ll be here. Just don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.” He said with a mock haughty smile. “We’ll talk later. Figure out how to get what you need.”

She gently smacked his shoulder, squeezing gently for a moment, smiling at him “Thank you, Lucius. Goodnight.”

He leaned in, whispering, his sight aimed in the direction of the stairs “Severus likes honeyed wine. I left some on your dresser. It might help him open up.” Leaning back, a grin on his face “Goodnight, Hermione.” 

She stood there, dumbfounded for a moment as he left. She looked to the spot he was watching. What was Lucius playing at?  
——————————————————  
Thousands of questions were racing through his mind as he ran to the top of the staircase, forcing himself through his room door. 

The cup. He remembered that cup. She had said she needed it. Bella has given it to him for safekeeping. She said it needed to be charmed, to be taken to Gringotts. He popped open his trunk. He had wrapped it in a cloth, he had charmed the cloth. After several moments of violent rummaging, he had found it.

The door latch clicked, and Severus scrambled to his feet. Hermione was pulled pins from her hair before shaking it out. Her cloak was draped neatly over her arm. The sight of her made his breath catch in his throat. Her dress fit her body well. The blush on her cheeks reminded him of the roses his mother hung over his bed. When he caught her eyes, he felt paralyzed. Nervous but calm, scared but happy. His heart pounded against his ribs when she smiled at him.

“Good morning, sunshine. Why are you up so late?”

How did he tell her that he was eavesdropping? She pulled her wand, and transfigured her gown back into the pajamas she had been wearing when she met Lucius. 

“I-I have to show you something. Look.” He unwrapped the cloth, showing the decently sized chalice to her. She stared at him for a moment, her gaze moving back and forth between the two, her mouth wide with shock. “Severus! Do you know what this is?” 

“Well” he started as she scrambled underneath his bed “Bellatrix gave it to me to hold onto. I was supposed to take her to Gringotts once the school year was o- What are you doing?”

She was sitting cross legged on the floor, her arm shoulder deep in her bag. Metal banged around for a moment before she pulled out a tiara holding it out to him “hold this for a moment!” She shouted, plunging her arm back in the bag as soon as he accepted the trinket. She jumped to her feet, dropping the bag as she did, producing a long sword.

“Put them on the ground, one behind the other. Now. Please.” She raised the sword as he did “Stand back.” She commanded, then moved with as hard a downward sweep as she could. 

Severus saw the contact before he heard the noise. A dying screech was elicited from the trinkets as they split and shattered, a force knocking Hermione back, the sword skittering across the floor. She laid there, unmoving for a moment, then a nervous giggle filled the room before turning into excited laughter. 

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Severus shouted, trying to help Hermione to her feet.

“That” she pointed to the broken pieces on the floor “is two steps forward” another giggle bubbled up. “Of course you’re, Lucius and I will need to find the others.” She gathered the broken pieces and the sword, returning them to her bag. “Oh I could kiss you!” The smile on her face caused his heart to flutter. 

“I wouldn’t stop you.” A small smile breaking across his face. “But why do you assume I know what you’re talking about?”

“Severus, you had to have been listening to Lucius and I to know about the cup. Why else would you show me something I needed if you didn’t know something?” She was within arm distance of him, her expression friendly but knowing. 

“I suppose your right.” He admitted.

“Im almost always right, Sev.” She kissed his cheek. 

As she made to move past him, Severus caught her by her waist pulling her to him, his free hand cupping her cheek. Before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers. 

She was perfect. Softer and sweeter than whatever fantasy he had earlier that night. His lips worked against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her body to pull her as close as possible. Her scent danced around him. The gentle hums of appreciation she let out caused his body to react. 

Slow it down, stupid! 

Severus pulled back, placing a kiss on her nose “we have classes in a few hours.” He said, releasing her. 

She gave him a look of feigned disappointment while they climbed into bed. He dimmed the lights as she nuzzled into her pillow “As much as I love learning from the professors here, I’m going to be in the library.”


	12. Chapter twelve

Several months had passed, and Hogwarts was beginning to feel the approach of the Christmas holidays. Lucius had grown quite fond of Hermione, despite the off-putting glances and general upset that radiated from Narcissa, despite the young bushy witch becoming her confidant. Severus watched her relax more and more with every encounter she had with him. It was something that caught him by surprise, if he were to be honest. In all of the years he had known Malfoy, and called him a friend, he was a manipulative bastard who constantly twisted people to get what he wanted, but, somehow, Hermione’s influences had changed him. He seemed happier. 

She was rather...distracting. Small moments making him feel as if he would combust. Severus had tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and If he had kept his emotions in check when the snow flurries wrapped, calmingly, around him for what felt like the first time in his entire life, he would have resisted pulling her into his arms. His lips pressed against her forehead. Her curls ticking at his nose. He would’ve resisted his fingers stroking her face, her cheeks burning his palms as he cupped this newly discovered warmth. He couldn’t ignore her influence on himself in the slightest, however, he wasn’t sure if he had truly let Lily go. He wasn’t sure if he could. A short while after Hermione had began to open up to him, Severus resolved himself to be content. He had been sitting under the oak tree, his legs splayed toward the black lake, having mock conversations, debates, and resolutions, but they all ended in the same place. Lily would reject him in favor of Potter, just as Hermione inferred. He had watched the sun set over the dark waters as he tried to imagine how his life would play out. 

“Snape!”

He twisted his body around the tree to see the spindly form of Lucius bounding from the shadows, with his betrothed hot on his heels. “Snape! The Carrows!” Narcissa shrieked. 

By the time he had reached his feet, Snape was being forcefully shoved back towards the castle “The Carrows took Hermione, the Dark Lord has called a meeting, we have to go now!” Narcissa shoved him violently again “Go!” 

“Wait! Wait! What happened?!” Severus grabbed Lucius by his cloak “What is going on?!”

“She was in the library, Dumbledore gave her access to the restricted section, I only left for a moment to get Narcissa for dinner then she was gone.”

Narcissa, surprisingly on Hermione’s defense, only a few strides ahead of them shouted “I saw the Carrows dragging her into the dark forest, and now the Dark Lord has called a meeting.”

Donning their masks as they entered the forest, Severus could see the couple before him tense. “What?!” he snapped.

Lucius clenched his jaw, locking his gaze for the trial ahead “nothing, we have to hurry.”

———————————————————  
The floorboards screeched against the weight of heavy footsteps as followers filed into the ballroom. A young muggle woman was suspended, her limbs dangling as if she were a chandelier. 

Riddle took his place at the center of the gathering as the forms of his devoted followers lined the walls. 

Severus analyzed the bodies he could see from his position, his hands tucked behind his back. Lucius took up the space next to him, Narcissa stood on the opposite side of the room to them. He face intermittently flashing concern when she made eye contact with the duo. Bellatrix stood next to her, an uneven and rather unsettling smile splitting her face. 

The young McNair lad shifting uncomfortably next to her. Crabbe and Goyle were posted on either side of the double door, blocking the fearful from leaving. Dolohov and the Lestrange boys were to the Dark Lords back, blocking the potential of anyone’s desperate escape through the oversized bay window. 

“My friends” Riddle started “this is a very special occasion, I’ve gathered you all as witnesses.” 

Narcissas face betrayed her again, earning her a scolding look from Severus.

She knew something. 

Riddle aimed his wand at the doors, a simple whisper slamming them open. A squirrelly figure rushed in, quickly throwing itself at his feet. “M-My lord” it stuttered.

Severus knew that voice.

“This promising young man has chosen to join us. However, he’s got a simple...test.”

Riddle lowered the muggle, her tear stained face and tattered clothing displaying only a hint of her fear. His smile once the girl unceremoniously thudded to the floor upset Lucius. He didn’t see the dirty blondes face, or her battered limbs. He didn’t care for this poor soul, in his honesty. He was relieved, however, that it was not his friend. 

“Stand, wormtail.” He ordered as he jerked the boy to his feet before taking several steps back. “Kill her.”

The boy brandished his wand, shakily.   
Severus watched his face. He was a friend of Lily. A friend of James. And Sirius, and Remus. The boys resolved faltered. He bared his teeth, the shaking in his hand becoming worse. “NOW!” Riddle shouted, causing the boy to flinch and drop his wand.

“Crucio!” 

He fell to the ground, screaming and writhing. “Pathetic!” Again ripping the boy to his feet “Get up!”

Wormtail scrambled to his fee, aiming at the muggle.

It seemed as if only a second had past before Riddle cursed him again. His body writhed, before being forced to his feet with the same command given. 

“Stand!” Riddle shouted at him, aiming his wand at the doorway. “Come, girl!”

The clicking of heels on old wood caught Severus and Lucius attention. Her curls were almost perfect, though still mane-like, draped neatly over her shoulders, several loose strands framing her face. Sheer, yet pitch black fabric made up her gown. The deep cut of her neckline exposed just enough of her chest to tease. As she walked, the smooth skin of her leg peeked at them from the high slit of her skirt. Her small hands were at her sides. One holding her wand, the other decorated by a ring. Her face is what startled them. Her full lips were pale, and her usually bright eyes were as white as snow. 

She stopped only a few paces from the poor heap of a muggle.

“Ah, my lioness.” Riddle grinned, making his way to her. “You are absolutely breathtaking.” She stood graciously still as his lips brushed her cheek “Thank you, Narcissa.”

Severus shot her a look, causing her to shift closer to Bellatrix. He side eyed Lucius to see his jaw clenched, eyes locked on Riddles movements around Hermione. 

“Your options are clear, Peter. Destroy the filth, or duel this lovely creature.”

Riddle removed himself, once again standing behind Wormtail. “Your choice.”

His movements stuttered. Hermione squared her body, raising her wand. She cast what Severus could only describe as a warning shot at his feet. 

The shout and green light came as a shock. The muggle jolted for only a moment as the life fled her body. The room began to clap for the final success. 

“Excellent, young wormtail.”

He sputtered his reply, but before he could finish, Riddle continued. “You may all leave, and I will call on you when I am ready. Severus. Lucius. I trust you to take Hermione back into Hogwarts, unseen.”

“Yes, my lord.” The duo bowed. Severus approached Hermione, her body cold to the touch as he made to carry her. 

“Do not alert Dumbledore, or there will be hell to pay.”

“Yes, my lord.” Severus nodded, quickly making his way to the exit with Lucius in tow.

There will be hell to pay, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Between the pandemic, and some family readjust, and exhaustion, it’s been chaotic. I’ve been writing in what little free time I have and will update as soon as chapters are finished. Stay safe this July 4th. Have a good one!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Getting into the castle wasn’t hard, nor was getting her back into the dormitory. Once they had left the dark forest, her eyes rolled and her body went limp. The only thing Severus could compare the feeling to was dead weight. She was limp. Cold. Lifeless. The task he faced was getting her to wake up. Again. This was becoming a frightfully consistent theme between them. 

Narcissa hadn’t said a word as the left Riddles hiding. Lucius wasn’t quite sure he would have anything kind to say to begin with had she tried to have a conversation. She orchestrated Hermione’s kidnapping. Narcissa had designed the way she looked, cursed her to follow riddles commands. She had deliberately put Hermione in harms way. Betrothal be damned! 

Severus cleared his throat, motioning with a nod of his head to the dungeons hidden entrance. His friend pulling his wand, allowing him through. Narcissa kept her tear filled eyes to the ground as she all but sprinted past him to get inside. The entrance clicked closed behind them, the stones grinding and tumbling back into place as a cover. 

“She might have something the clean herself up in her purse, Lucius. I’m not quite sure where to even begin with this mess, but it’s a start.” Severus muttered, glancing at Hermione’s face before cutting the corner to the long stretch of bare stone wall. Narcissa all but whispered the password before disappearing into the stairwell. 

“Narcissa! Wha-“

“Stop, Lucius. I’ll deal with her later, ‘Mione needs our attention first.” Severus pushed past him, slender limbs gliding down the stairs despite the extra weight in his arms, his friend keeping pace at his heels.

———————————————————  
Hermione’s limp form was laid delicately on the floor, her head resting on Lucius lap. His back was resting against the frame of the bed, one hand idly playing with a curl, the other holding up her jeweled hand for Severus.

He couldn’t help but stare at her. She was quite pretty. Beautiful, even. He could see himself kissing her hand. The flush on her cheeks. The warmth of the crook of her neck. She seemed so familiar to him, even more so now than ever. He couldn’t explain it. He couldn’t explain the jealousy that boiled in his chest during her private meeting with Riddle. He had reasoned it was his upset for the pain Severus would feel, this heartbreak coming as a near fatal blow to him. His realization now being that he had wanted to be where Riddle had been, if only for a moment. Her back pressed to his chest, her gentle hums and coos as he held her and kissed any and every inch of visible skin. The idea of holding her every night as she drifted off to sleep coaxed a smile to his face. 

A loud crash, and several expletives brought Lucius back to reality. 

He wouldn’t do that to his best mate. 

Severus flicked his wand, frustratedly, clearing the mess. “I can’t make a damned replica of that damned ring! I can’t find anything in her bag to wake her, I don’t have anything left of the wide eye potions.” Severus sank into his chair “I can’t even think.” He grabbed an empty clay jar from his desk, hurling it angrily across the room, the shattering bringing his anger to a peak “Damn, her! Damn Narcissa for this stupid game!” 

Lucius stared at him, their eye contact apparently sparking an idea in the young wizards mind as he jumped from his chair, almost violently. Ripping the door open, he was gone.

Lucius dropped Hermiones hand, using his wand to summon what he needed from her dresser to clean her face, settling on the flannel, and her jar of cream. Undoing the lid of the jar, he went to work. The dark makeup melting away, revealing her paled skin. The lipstick dissolving into a gentle pink. She never twitched, or even fluttered her eyelids. A flick of his wand transfigured her gown into a black silk knee length night gown. The delicate fabric clinging to soft curves. Before he could stop himself, his hand was by her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

A slow burn broke into a wildfire starting at his thumb and ripping its way up his arm. Images of Bella, knife in hand, pinning Hermione down. The poor girl screaming, tears staining her face in a familiar room at Malfoy manor. “Help me! Please!” She begged. Lucius grimaced as Hermione’s face was slammed into the floor.

“Lucius!” Severus shouted, causing him to snap back to reality. “Narcissa is going to wake her up. I need you to stay here and help me with her tonight in case of any side effects.” Eliciting a nod.

Narcissa kneeled next to Hermione’s body, avoiding the hard stare from Lucius. Her wand aimed at Hermiones heart, a soft green glow manifesting at the tip. As she moved the wand up to Hermione’s forehead, the soft light became almost blinding. A quarter turn of the wrist, and the overwhelming glow was gone, leaving behind a soft groan from Hermione, her brow furrowing slightly before going limp again.

Narcissa slipped the cursed ring off of Hermiones hand, looking at Severus, almost remorseful, “give her a little while before she wakes up, it may be a while.” Handing him the trinket, then quickly escaping before either boy could verbally attack her. 

“What in the actual fuck was that?”

“I’m not quite sure. But I’m sure she’ll wake us when she’s finally up.” Lucius shrugged, scooping Hermione up, and settling her in the center of the bed. 

Severus tossed him a pair of pajama pants. “Let’s just get some rest, if that’s the case, and we can figure out the rest tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! Sorry for the long wait, My daughter has been sick but is finally on the uptick, I’m trying to stay on top and have already started the next chapter so I’m hoping I can get it out as soon as possible. Have a good one and stay safe!


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >smut warning<

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open, her body stiff with pins and needles. She welcomed the sight of the familiar ceiling. Afraid of causing herself more pain, turning her head, was greeted by the sleeping face of Severus Snape. His face was relaxed, lips gently parted with even breaths. She felt overly warm, even under the thin blanket. Her fingertips traced the outline of his bottom lip. She couldn’t help but reminisce on her own time after graduation. 

After the war, Headmaster McGonagall had given her an apprenticeship with the residing teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Between classes, she helped Poppy care for Severus in the hospital wing. She wasn’t quite sure how he managed to survive. There was so much blood where he had laid in the shrieking shack. “He’s too stubborn to die, dear.” being Poppy’s favorite phrase to comfort her. When he first opened his eyes, he looked...disappointed. She always wondered if it was because she was the first face he saw, or because he hadn’t died. She lived with him for several months per the headmistress’ request. After a year, he was back to his old self again, but he wasn’t as abrasive. She helped him with his projects, prepared the ingredients for the next day of classes, and as a payment, he allowed her free range of his private library. She often fell asleep on the leather love seat he kept in front of the fireplace in his rooms, and when she would wake, shed be alone in his bedchamber, while he took her spot on the sofa. 

Then came their falling out. 

She had gone on a date with a young man named Anthony Quint. They had gone to the Three Broomsticks just after dinner, and even while tucked away in one of the pubs booths, she felt as if she were being watched. Playing it off as post traumatic stress, she had turned her attention to Anthony. Several hours passed, the two of them had gotten closer and closer until a moment of weakness ending in his lips against hers. He tasted of hops and the bite of his ale, but smelled like Honeydukes. Her hands felt small in his as he gripped them to his chest. His mouth quickly wandered across her cheek, her jaw to nip at her neck. Her brain screamed for him to stop, but there was no voice to back it.

A chair scraping aggressively against the floor, a fist slamming against a table, and the door to the pub being violently slammed startled the boy enough for him to stop. Hermione’s felt immediately uncomfortable, quickly ending the date and abandoned the table before Anthony could catch up. She had made a point to clean herself up before going to the dungeons, changing out of her snow coated clothes, into her oversized emerald sweater and a pair of black cotton shorts. 

The date went rather well despite her sudden distaste at the end. She wouldn’t bother Severus with it, nor would she try to even acknowledge that boy again. All Hermione wanted to do now was borrow one of Severus books, and warm herself by the fire, for a while at least. 

After several knocks, the door was slowly opened by a rather guarded Snape. Hermione’s mouth went dry for a moment, noticing his bare chest, and the way his pajama pants hung from the v of his hips. He stared at her for a minute before dropping his hand from the door, and padding his way back to his armchair. His tumbler of fire whiskey was sat on the arm, fingers playing at the rim, gaze aimed at the fire. “Good evening, sir. How are you?” She questioned, trying to sound inquisitively cheerful, plucking a book from the shelf before taking her spot on the loveseat. 

“Who was he?”

“I’m sorry?” Hermione felt as if her heart was going to stop. How did he know?

“The boy who thought a pub qualifies as a date? The boy who was overly eager to snog-“

“Severus, that’s really none of your business.” 

His brow quirked, but his face remained impassive. While he was taking a sip of his drink, she continued. “Besides, Sev, you and I are only friends, so I don’t see why I shouldn’t be allowed to spend my time with another man.”

The look he cut at her was almost predatory “Friends. Hmm.” He set his glass on the floor, and stood. “Will you see him again?”

“Again, none of your concern.” The pull in her stomach as he made his way towards her slowly creeped into her lower belly. 

“Tell him you’re taken.”

“Why?” The smirk he gave at her challenge was unnerving. Severus kneeled in front of her, gripping the back of her knees to pull her to the edge of the couch, her legs on either side of his torso. She brushed the loose hair from his face. She couldnt quite gauge if he was drunk, or even a guess to how many drinks he had had. His eye bore into her, scanning her face, and she felt exposed. 

“I refuse to share what’s mine. You of all people should know that by now, sweetheart.”

Hermione all but combusted, her arousal pooling in her groin as he kissed her palm. “Do I? You’ve never given me a second glance, so how am I yours, sweetheart?” The endearment coming off rather backhanded from her lips. 

“You’ve had my attention for a while, now. Since the day I woke in the infirmary, and every day since then.”

“Oh.” Hermione brain was reeling, her breath was caught in her throat, eyes focused on his lips.

”Can I touch you?” The baritone of his voice reverberating through to her chest.

“Please.” She begged, in almost a gasp before crashing her lips against his. Her fists tangled in his hair, his hands gripping her ass to lift her, sitting her back onto his lap. His hands slipped under the sweater, caressing her back, the sensation causing hermione to grind her hips against his erection as she pulled her sweater over her head causing him to lay her on her back. Severus, immediately taking one of her nipples into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue, slid his hands between her legs. Hermione’s moans were lost in his mouth as his fingers slipped between her folds. 

“Sev, please” she panted. 

“Please, what, Hermione?”he growled, making quick work of her shorts, fully exposing her body. Her doe eyes made his heart clench. She needed him now, almost as bad as he’s needed her. 

“Take me.” Frantically shaking her head for a moment “Fuck me. Please.”

A smirk graced his face, before he pushed the waist band of his pants down to his knees. Hermione’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as he slowly thrust into her, filling and stretching her. The low groan that came from her throat caused his cock to jump. He pressed his forehead to hers, cupping her head in his hands, beginning to rhythmically thrust into her “such a good, sweet girl.” 

“Yeessss” 

“My sweet Hermione.” 

A desperate whine left her body before she sought his lips. He tasted of fire whiskey, and pomegranate. He smelled of fresh parchment, and burning embers. She felt like Persephone, captured and coaxed, and loved by her own Hades. 

Pressure building inside her with every thrust, she clawed at his back for purchase. Her mind was blank, all she could hear were his words, all she could feel, and see, and taste was him. She was going to implode, she was so so close already. 

Severus sat up on his knees, her legs over his shoulders, his hands holding onto her small shoulders pulling her into his thrusts. He was almost too deep, but, Gods, she felt so good. 

“My perfect little witch” 

All she could manage was a low gasp of a moan as she gripped his forearms, arching into him. Her legs began to tremble as she tried to squeeze her thighs together. Severus quickly scooped his hands under her shoulders, lifting her, her knees catching in his elbows, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck. 

“You’re. Mine.” He punctuated with sharp thrusts, before capturing her mouth with his again. That was all it took to tip her over the edge, her body crashing down, milking his orgasm from him as he swallowed her moans.

She didn’t recall how they ended up in his bed from there, but she clearly remembered how he peppered her face with kisses. She recalled waking to him kissing her back, shoulders and neck. How gently he handled her, and brought her over the edge as his weight pressed her into the bed. 

It felt like days had passed since she left his rooms, or even left his bed, nor did she want to leave. “Sev.” She whispered as she brushed her nose against his. His face was relaxed, even as she trailed her fingertips down his chest. When he didn’t wake she kissed his cheek, before whispering her I love you’s into his ear. 

The next morning came and he was gone. Her clothes were neatly placed on the foot of the bed. When she left his rooms the door locked behind her. Every night she came back, and knock on the door, pleading to be let in, but He’d never open it. Passing him in the halls was almost like when she was a young girl, sneers and scolding looks as she passed. She had gone so far as to confront him in his own classroom, but even with tears in her eyes, she would be made to leave without answers. 

In the end, she began dating Quint. Severus would remove himself from whatever room they were in, brow furrowed, and robes billowing. However, when it was simply them two, she could feel him staring at her. Every look caused her face to burn. She wanted to scream, to call him an ass and ask why he was such a coward to run from any affection she had for him, but she didn’t. 

The day she came to this version, this timeline, was the first day since that night that he’d shown her any affection. She wasn’t quite sure what the spell was yet, but she knew he was concerned for her purely from the onset of anger and the fear in his eyes before she dissipated. 

Now she was here. She was helping him. They were friends. He was happy, she thought, to help her save himself. 

Leaning in to kiss his nose, she felt the gentle weight of Lucius arm draped over her hips. Turning her head, she realized he was resting his cheek on her shoulder. She kissed his hair, earning a shift in his weight as he pulled her hips close towards him. “Thank you for helping me, Lucius.” 

She heard a hum as he adjusted his head “Anytime, dear.” He mumbled. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Can’t say I’ve been truly asleep, love. How do you feel?”

He moved to sit up on his elbow, meaning to inspect her. A dim lumos letting light dance across her face. Pupils dilated evenly. She’s talking fine. Her eyes looked sunken and dark. 

“I feel as if I’m laying in a bed of needles. My body hurts.”

“That’s normal, darling. You were kidnapped and hexed, however, we now have Gaunts rings, so small sacrifices.”

Hermione giggled, causing an immediate grimace as the pain racked her body. “Did you destroy it.”

“Not yet. We’re leaving that honor to you. Severus is having Narcissa repay him for her injustices by stealing the diary, though.”

“Narcissa?”

“Yes, well, she’s the cause for last nights debacle.” Lucius face flashed concern. 

“But?” Hermione pushed. She knew it was Narcissa. She had been alert during the ‘kidnapping’ until the hex was placed. She wasn’t upset, though. Survival is survival when it comes to dealing with Riddle. 

“She’s pregnant. Still rather early, but still pregnant. I’m praying she’s careful. The graduation ceremony is in three weeks, so I’m hoping this will all be done by then.” 

“As soon as we destroy the diary, all that’s left is Nagini, but that requires skill on my part, doesn’t it?” 

“I suppose so.” He slipped out of bed, stretching before he covered Hermione back up. “I’ll get you a healing potion, but I should go see Cissa.” He said, padding his way to Severus makeshift cabinet. 

She watched as he moved around the room. Light snores from Severus filled the silence. Lucius really is doting. Dedicated, even. Draco was extremely lucky, or rather is extremely lucky, to have him as a father. She couldn’t help but wonder how Severus would have been if he had a child. 

“Here you go, my dear.” Lucius said, holding her head up, bringing the small glass vial to her lips. Settling her back down, he removed himself from the bed once more “I’ll be off then. Get some rest and I’ll see you later on.”

“Goodnight, Lucius.” Hermione smiled.

He stepped out the door, smiling back at her “Goodnight, Hermione.” He whispered, the door clicking behind him. 

Maybe Draco won’t be such an ass if this is the Lucius who raises him. However, she couldn’t help but imagine Severus Snape as a father. She couldn’t imagine him chasing a dark haired child though the halls of his home. She could hardly imagine him holding an infant. 

The pain eased and the exhaustion set in. Her body lulled itself to back into sleep. Maybe if everything pans out in her favor, Severus can have a family of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or claim rights to any part of Harry Potter, I'm simply writing for fun in my spare time.  
> I will try to update on Saturdays.  
> Please let me know of any thoughts as the story goes on, and enjoy!
> 
> Gone and Back Again


End file.
